Inestables
by Lillinet
Summary: Ella lo observó, entre divertida y misteriosa, y el General no pude evitar sentirse atraído por aquella mirada elegante y esos andares tan sutiles, como si fuese ella una bailarina—Light!Romance — Para el desafío del desafío de fics Estruendo Tierra VII, del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Nota:** Segundo fic para el reto. La verdad que me esta gustando. Me ha costado escribir con estos dos, y hubo momentos en los que quise hacerlos como amigos y otros insinuar algo romántico, pero cada vez que imaginaba la situación, no podía evitar ver a Azula como la ponen en ATLA y eso era una imagen muuuuy perturbadora. Por algo me cuestan los AU u,u

Legend of Korra y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen a los geniales Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. El escrito aquí presente esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener, tanto a quien lea como a quien lo escribió (es decir, esta humilde servidora suya). De una manera vaga, puedo adjudicarme la idea para haber escrito esto que leerán a continuación pero, debido a que es un reto propuesto por Alo-chan, creo que solo puedo adjudicarme solo el contenido expuesto.

Por favor, los invito a disfrutar.

**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**Fic #5,** Propuesto por _Alo-chan: _Crossover entre LOK y ATLA teniendo como protagonistas a Iroh II y a Azula. Características: Puede ser de romance o amistad, con Azula joven por supuesto. 1500 palabras como mínimo. El ranking lo dejo al gusto del escritor/a y pues... creó que eso seria todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Inestables.<strong>

**I.**

No era la primera vez que la veía. En un principio, ella aparecía en la distancia y sólo era una silueta que ejecutaba aquellos movimientos básicos, de práctica, típicos de quien comienza un calentamiento antes del verdadero entrenamiento.

Siempre aparecía en aquél lugar, en esos momentos donde sabía que no estaba despierto, pero tampoco estaba… exactamente soñando.

Luego, la vio ejecutando fuego azul en vez del clásico color del fuego que estaba acostumbrado a ver. No era electricidad, era un bello espectro azulado y letal que emergía de sus extremidades al final de cada movimiento de práctica.

Después, comenzó a observarla desde más y más cerca, hasta que su silueta se volvió nítida y pudo apreciar las facciones de su rostro. La piel clara, el mentón fino, los ojos como los de él. Iroh no tardó en reconocerla por los retratos familiares, aunque parecía mayor que la adolescente que aparecía en ellos.

_Azula._

La hermana mayor de su abuelo. La que desapareció un día y Zuko nunca supo más de ella. Ahora parecía invadir sus sueños.

Zuko hablaba de ella como quien habla de alguien a quien no pudo salvar y, frecuentemente, él se preguntó por qué ella se dejó llevarse a aquél final, por qué no se volvió contra Ozai. Una mujer tan fuerte, con un espíritu indomable… una mujer podía haber elegido hacer el bien de tantas maneras y siempre eligió el mal.

Con cierta indecisión, el General se acercó aún más a ella, quien parecía ignorarlo o no verlo, pues permanecía concentrada, haciendo aquellas mismas posturas básicas de entrenamiento.

—Eres… Azula… —pronunció Iroh, llamando su atención.

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego se detuvo y lo observó de reojo, casi como si él la molestase. Sonrió de costado. Una sonrisa torcida y arrogante. Iroh observó atento sus movimientos, había escuchado demasiado sobre ella y nada de ello fue bueno.

—Me recuerdas a Zuzu —comentó ella, inexpresiva, ladeando su cabeza.

—Ah…soy su nieto. Mi nombre es Iroh, en honor al hermano de su padre —dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho, en gesto de reverencia cordial.

Azula no parecía sorprendida en lo absoluta.

—Iroh ¿eh? Llevas el nombre de ese cobarde —expresó con desdén.

El General se contuvo, conocía de memoria las historias sobre el tío de su abuelo. Tanto las que iban antes de la muerte de Lu Ten, como las que existían después, él le tenía cariño a la persona por la cual tenía su nombre porque su abuelo le había tenido cariño.

—No serás un inútil como él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Azula tras un silencio tenso. Iroh la volvió a mirar.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió calmadamente. Ella hizo una mueca con los labios y le dio la espalda.

—Todo lo que venga de mi hermano es débil —afirmó ella, no obstante —. Mi hermano fue débil, y todo lo que venga de él también lo será.

En vez de enfadarse como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión en la que hablaran mal de su abuelo, Iroh torció una sonrisa que podía competir con la de aquella bella, pero letal, mujer que tenía frente a sí.

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Azula lo observó y sonrió, divertida, como si le estuviesen contando el chiste más divertido del mundo. Se puso en posición de combate. Iroh la imitó.

**II.**

Intentó rememorar aquella pelea onírica varias veces, pero solo imágenes borrosas y confusas llegaban a su mente. Frustrado, Iroh intentó buscarla, sin resultado alguno; no la volvió a ver por varias noches. Hasta que, de la nada, ella volvió a aparecer en el borde de sus sueños. Y todo parecía como si nunca hubiese pasado un solo instante.

—Quizás la sangre defectuosa de Zuzu no te llegó a ti después de todo; eres bastante bueno —comentó.

Pasado el instante de desconcierto, Iroh ahogó una risa. Llevando sus manos a su espalda, caminó cerca de la mujer, alrededor de ella, como si la evaluase. Su físico le recordaba a las fotos de su madre, cuando ella era joven, pero había claros indicios de que ella no lo era. Azula no tenía esa aura de bondad y amor que emanaba su progenitora.

—¿Bastante, dices? —cuestionó, prefiriendo ignorar los comentarios sobre su querido abuelo.

—No eres perfecto —continuó Azula, sin perderle la mirada de encima—. No puede haber nadie mejor que yo.

—Ah —dejó escapar, divertido. Azula se llevó sus manos a la cadera y continuó con su sonrisa altanera mientras Iroh volvía a posicionarse frente a ella—. Debo admitir que es… ameno ver que alguien más puede volar. Ahora entiendo por qué mi abuelo se preocupó cuando descubrió lo que podía hacer.

—No me sorprende, si se asusta de su propia sombra —dijo ella, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Así que… "Iroh", sabes bastante sobre mí, pero yo no sé mucho sobre ti ¿eres alguna especie de acosador o un fanático obseso?

Iroh no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia por aquello. Ella pareció halagada

—Solo digamos que estoy interesado en la historia familiar, Azula.

Ella lo observó, entre divertida y misteriosa, y el General no pude evitar sentirse atraído por aquella mirada elegante y esos andares tan sutiles, como si fuese ella una bailarina. Lo que había presenciado de su pelea con ella, sólo hacía que se interesase más, pues sus movimientos eran delicados pero precisos y mortales al mismo tiempo. No era broma cuando le habían contado lo magnifica que había sido.

—Ah, ¿y sólo te has especializado en mí o haces eso con todos?

— ¿Estas intentando cortejarme? —Iroh habló, divertido.

—¿Acaso eres una niña que dices 'cortejarme'?

Ambos se observaron ¿Cuándo habían quedado a tan poca distancia? La que una vez fue princesa no era de tan baja estatura como había creído que sería en un principio. La primera vez que le hablaron de ella, había sido cuando tenía más o menos la edad en la que ella había desaparecido de la vida de su abuelo y desde entonces, sólo se la había imaginado contemporánea a él, de la misma edad y de una altura similar. Pero en aquellos momentos, incluso ella parecía de mayor altura.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó Azula, alejándolo de sus pensamientos. Iroh la observó y le sonrió en modo de disculpas.

—No eres tan mala como me dijeron que serías —comentó.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste esa frase que dice… algo como que la historia la escriben los que ganan?

—Tampoco creo que seas el ser más bondadoso del mundo.

La mujer soltó una risa ante la abrupta sinceridad del hombre que tenía frente a sí, Iroh no tardó en sonreírle, como si le gustara verla así.

—También eres divertido.

—Inteligente, apuesto y divertido ¿no encuentras una placentera combinación?

—Nunca dije que eras apuesto— alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras y Iroh se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, pero yo sí —dijo con simpleza y esta vez, fue el turno de Azula de reir.

**III.**

Sentados uno frente al otro, un tablero de Pai Sho los separaba. La brisa que soplaba era fresca, pero no demasiado. El día era nublado, pero no parecía que fuese a llover pronto. Las ramas de los árboles sacudían sus hojas a un ritmo musical.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó mientras movía una pieza.

—Donde tú quieras estar, Iroh —respondió Azula sin darle la más minima importancia, observando que pieza mover—. ¿Qué importa dónde estemos?

El hombre no supo que responder y volvió la vista al tablero, esperando su turno. ¿Realmente le importaba?

—¿Has estado mucho tiempo aquí? —inquirió cuando ella finalizaba su movimiento. Los ojos de la que una vez fue princesa se movieron hacia los de él.

—Un tiempo, sí —divagó sin intención de responder—. Pero luego llegaste y todo fue más divertido.

Iroh enarcó una ceja.

—No creí que no te gustase estar sola—Azula desvió la mirada, como una niña pequeña.

—Nunca dije que fuese así —replicó entonces, pero fue lo suficientemente tarde, Iroh había notado aquello.

No obstante, el General no respondió nada, sino que se limitó a hacer su jugada con el Pai Sho.

**IV.**

—Es un lindo lugar este —mencionó recostado sobre la hierba.

Azula se mantuvo en silencio largos instantes.

—Me gustaría venir aquí más seguido ¿sabes? —continuó él, observando el cielo ya que por su posición no podía observarla a ella.

—No te lo recomendaría —habló finalmente ella, el General se sentó con un movimiento limpio y ágil. Se cruzó de piernas y la observó. Él, aquél día, llevaba su cabello desordenado, como si se hubiese despeinado o como si no se hubiese peinado en lo absoluto—. Podrías quedar atrapado aquí. No regresar jamás.

Iroh observó la postura encogida en la que su acompañante se encontraba. No pensaba verla así, era… tan poco ella, pero de cualquier forma, no lo demostró o expresó. Decirlo sólo la alejaría de él. Llevándose una mano a la nuca, se atrevió a responderle.

—No quiero dejarte sola.

Un intentó de risa emergió de los labios de la mujer. Iroh disimuló su sonrisa.

—¿Quién te hace creer que necesito tu compañía?

—Oh, vamos… sabes que me quieres a tu lado —insistió él con tono divertido.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Parece que no eres tan parecido a Zuzu después de todo.

Iroh ladeó la cabeza para verla y le sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero, Azula.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y me quedaré aquí a hacerte compañía.

—Eres más idiota todavía —negó ella en un suspiro.

Pero de todas formas, buscó estar a su lado y descansar su cabeza en el hombro de él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Iroh pasara su brazo alrededor de ella para sostenerla, o acercarla más a él.


End file.
